


Faerie (Prose Poem)

by Vampirine



Series: Assorted Poetry [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: A prose poem, part of a series of poems.





	Faerie (Prose Poem)

_Beautiful to the extreme._

_Too majestic for this dirty city, and those dirty hands._

_Always dreaming of those gorgeous fairy tale monarchs to whom you look like an heir._

_Wandering decrepit streets, like some feral patron in a warm room._

_Light leaks out of you, illuminating the dimly lit street._

_I wonder if everyone else can see it, too._


End file.
